It is customary to provide dispensers for liquids such as window washing liquids and the like with a pump. Such pump is normally provided with a pickup tube which is carried by the pump and extends into the container. More recently, there has been developed a pump and valve arrangement wherein a conventional type of pump may be utilized in conjunction with a container having an integral pickup tube separate and apart from the mouth and general body of such container. This greatly facilitates the assembling of the pump with the container.
More recently there has been developed a valve assembly which permits the pump to be selectively rotationally oriented relative to the container to facilitate dispensing of liquids from different angles. However, none of the various pump and container arrangements permits the container to be inverted and the liquid product therein to be pumped out while in such inverted position.